


Misconceptions

by Rain_Poppy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gaang (Avatar), Kataang - Freeform, Rated Teen for suggestive language, Sukka, and cause I let Mai swear, gaang is older, maiko, sokka is a lil dumb, ty lee is apart of this cause I love her, warning for cheesiness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_Poppy/pseuds/Rain_Poppy
Summary: With every member of the gaang having such busy schedules this is the first time in months they can meet up and Aang and Katara have a very exciting announcement that leaves Sokka a little confused
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Misconceptions

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to user brandyovereager for proof reading!

It was a Sunday and the Jasmine Dragon had just closed for the evening but eight guests still remained. Iroh placed down the last batch of tea he made for the day at the large table that held his nephew and his friends. With everyone’s busy schedule this was the first time in months that team avatar had been able to all get together. 

Aang being the avatar and splitting his time between restoring the air temples and guiding the community of air acolytes and having to travel all over for his diplomatic duties. Katara more often than not deciding to travel with Aang on his missions, even more so now that they are married. 

The wedding had been a beautiful ceremony that the villagers of Kyoshi island graciously offered to hold. Aang and Katara discussed for awhile where to hold the ceremony- not wanting to do the air temples or the south pole as it would be too isolating to one of their cultures so they decided to go with a neutral area and Kyoshi island was perfect, they also loved that since it was a smaller island that it would be much harder for strangers who were fascinated with the avatar and the extremely powerful water bender. Aang was mostly happy with the location because he was determined to finally ride the elephant koi with Katara, and despite much protest they did. They later allowed King Kuei, who was disappointed when the couple had told him they only wanted a small wedding ceremony, to hold a large party in celebration for their marriage. King Kuei was eager to throw a party for anything.

Sokka and Suki had also been married since the war had ended and they both switched around from living in the south pole to help with running the tribe where Sokka was also training underneath his father for when he eventually became chief of the tribe, and staying in the fire nation where Suki and the Kyoshi warriors resided protecting the Firelord and the Firelady.

Zuko had obviously been very busy even more so in the past 5 months now that his wife Mai became pregnant. The pregnancy has not been treating Mai very well and although they were both excited to have a child, Mai has not been happy about having to decline from going to many events and her boredom most days was ever present, needless to say she was thrilled to be out with everyone. 

Toph was also as busy ever with her constantly growing metal bending academy, it was hard work to teach metal bending and the handful of people who doubted her teaching skills because of her lack of sight but it was worth it in the end. Toph loved to show off to the skeptical newcomers and she enjoyed even more bossing people around.

Finally Ty lee was there who was as giddy as ever to see everyone. Over the past years since the war had ended she had been helping Suki with the kyoshi warriors and holding up her end of the deal and teaching all the girls chi blocking.

They had all been conversing about menial things like what they’ve each been up to in the past months since they had all last been together. When there was a lull in the conversation Katara stood up and cleared her throat to gain the attention of everyone at the table.

“I have an announcement to- I mean have an announcement we’d like to make” Katara proclaimed, nudging Aang mid sentence to stand up with her. He had quickly put down the cup of tea he was sipping on to join Katara in being the center of everyone’s gaze.

Everyone had been expecting an announcement about the completion of the restoration of one of the air temples because they knew the project had been doing very well since they had all spoken. So they were all a little shocked when Katara and Aang both proclaimed in unison “we’re having a baby!”.

All of Aang and Katara’s friends had gotten up from their seats to go up and hug and congratulate the happy couple.

“Oh my golly this is just so exciting” exclaimed Ty lee.

“That explains the extra heartbeat I could feel, I thought Mai and Zuko were just having twins” Toph states.

“Hell no, it’s just one little devil in me” Mai says in relief while Zuko chuckles a little at his wife’s response to Toph’s comment. “Hopefully you have an easier time with your pregnancy than I am having cause I can’t wait for this little fucker to get out of my body” she said to Katara while smiling at her own swollen belly.

“Happy for you man” Zuko said as he teared his attention away from Mai. “It will be so cool to see our children grow up together”

“I’m so excited to be an aunt!” Suki expressed “a nice new warrior to train”.  
The whole group was expressing their congratulations all except Sokka who still sat at his place at the table with a face that conveyed more confusion than shock.

“What’s wrong Sokka? Aren’t you excited you’re gonna be an uncle” Suki questioned her husband when she noticed his absence from the group. Everyone had diverted their attention to Sokka having just noticed his lack of excitement as well.

“It’s great but I’m just a little confused about how you are pregnant Katara” Sokka answered. Everyone was very confused by Sokka’s reply and didn’t understand what he was asking.

“You know how babies are made snoozles, I had the unfortunate experience of feeling it with my feet when we all camped together before the comet” Toph pointed out causing Suki to blush.

“No no I know how babies are made but I thought you were a monk Aang. Don’t monks not do that kind of stuff” Sokka replied embarrassed by Toph’s comment. 

The group stood in silence for half a minute in shock at Sokka’s misconception about Katara and Aang’s relationship.

“You thought we were celibate?!” Katara exclaimed breaking the silence while shaking her head at her brother.

“Uhhh no we do do that kind of stuff” Aang embarrassingly replied to Sokka’s question.

“What!? For how long?!” Sokka yelled. “Don’t answer that,” he added before Katara or Aang could answer.

“Why would you think that, they’re literally in charge of repopulating the air nation” Zuko pointed about.

“I don’t know, I didn’t really think that far I thought Aang would just use his energy bending powers to give the air acolytes air bending. I thought that’s why they joined! I mean why else would someone willingly give up meat!” Sokka answered, horrified with the thought of Katara and Aang together in a way he didn’t think would happen because of what Sokka thought was the air monk’s belief system.

“Uh no that’s not how energy bending works, I would need to take away from someone first” Aang began to explain “also me and Katara would be happy even if this one isn’t an airbender, besides we plan to have more children in the future if this one goes well and chances are at least one of them will be an airbender” Aang added in response to Zuko’s repopulation comment.  
They all began to laugh at Sokka’s horribly incorrect assumption while Sokka half heartedly congratulated his sister and his best friend. He would later be totally excited about the idea of having a little niece or nephew to teach the way of the boomerang and sword to but at this moment he had the slight and not uncommon urge to fight Aang for knocking up his little sister that he had trouble viewing as a grown woman.

The group continued to converse the rest of the night about the exciting news. While Ty lee gave a list of what she thought were totally awesome baby names to Aang and Katara. Mai and Zuko had heard the list many times from ty lee despite explaining to her that they had already had names picked out, Izumi if a girl and Iroh II if a boy. Mai offered pregnancy tips to Katara while Zuko warned Aang to follow every single one of Katara’s eventual demands as he tells the story to the rest of the group of him almost ending up with a knife in his foot after he had told Mai to get her own fire flakes to emphasize his point. The little story had received a smug smile from Mai and a laugh from everyone in the group who were not surprised that Mai had done that.

As the sky grew dark and their conversations wrapped up they had all decided to return to their respective dwellings and go their separate ways for the night. They had all thanked Iroh for the nice pot of tea and in return everyone received a nice warm hug from him, he gave an extra tight hug to Aang and Katara “I’m sure that you two will be very amazing parents and I can’t wait to see your little family grow” he assured them with a smile.

Katara and Aang began to walk back hand in hand to the home Zuko gave them during their stay in the fire nation with smiles on their face from the joyful evening they had with all their friends. Katara leaned into her husband while resting her head on his muscular shoulders.

“ You know I’m really grateful that my brother’s assumption was wrong” she whispered in his ear before placing a kiss on his neck.   
Aang turned his face to meet with Katara’s whose eyes still glimmered even in the darkness of the night. “Me too” he replied, placing a kiss on Katara’s lips with a smile while placing his hand on Katara’s stomach where a little baby that was truly made from love was growing.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know that Izumi is younger than Bumi in the canon but let me have this, I like the idea of Mai and Katara ordering around their boys together- if anyone actually wants a fic of that let a bitch know


End file.
